


No More Secrets

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Depression Recovery, Love, Multi, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, Scars, Tattoos, mentions to wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: The Losers want to help Eddie with his scars. So they suggest that Eddie get something... pretty permanent.(Sequel to 'Secrets We'll Keep')





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rcddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcddies/gifts).



> Since I may not post much this weekend, here's a bonus!
> 
> Aged up to 22 years old.

It had been nearly seven years since the… incident. Eddie was 22 years old now, moved in with the other Losers in New York. The scars had healed on Eddie’s arms and legs, but it still haunted him. He got help from a therapist, along with the support from his partners. It was nearing the anniversary of the day Eddie self-harmed and he had asked his lovers to just sit in and watch an empowering movie or some other bullshit, but they had other ideas.

 

“How about you get a tattoo?” Ben suggests.

 

“A tattoo? Why?” Eddie asks.

 

“To cover up your scars. I’ve been looking around town for tattoo shops,” Stan explains.

 

“I… I don’t know, guys. You know I’m not a big fan of needles,” Eddie says back.

 

“We know, love. But it’s only a suggestion, you don’t have to,” Bill says.

 

“We’ll support your decision, no matter what,” Beverly says, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll think about it,” Eddie compromises.

 

“Okay. Let us know before the anniversary,” Mike says.

 

They all knew how much Eddie hated his scars. On super hot days, he would wear sweatshirts and jeans so he wouldn’t get a lot of stares from people. The only time he’s seen not wearing said clothes, was when he was at home. Stan thought up the idea with the others, minus Eddie, to look into getting him a cover up tattoo.

 

Eddie snaps the rubber band around his wrist, a thing that his therapist taught him to not cut himself.

 

“You okay?” Richie asks.

 

“Yeah, just needed the pain a bit,” Eddie chuckles.

 

“Something up?” Ben asks.

 

“No, not really. Just… the urge is still there,” Eddie’s voice falters.

 

“And that’s okay,” Bev says. “It’s okay to still have urges, but…” she trails off.

 

“... to not always act on them,” Eddie finishes.

 

“Why don’t you pick a movie, baby? I know you wanted to sit in on the anniversary, but go ahead and choose one,” Stan says.

 

Eddie goes over to their DVD shelf, full of horror, musicals, Disney and more that he couldn’t decipher the genre. He decides with his favorite musical, ‘Into The Woods’. He saw it with everyone when it came out in 2014. They’ve watched way too many horror movies for his taste.

 

“Into The Woods again?” Ben groans. “We’ve watched it so many times.”

 

“You love me!” Eddie exclaims, popping the DVD in the player and flopping down on the couch between Bev and Stan.

 

“Oh, get over here, ya big lug,” Ben says, kissing Eddie quick. They sing along with the songs and Eddie’s day gets a little bit better.

 

\--------------------

 

“I wanna get the tattoos,” Eddie says the next week.

 

He had taken a lot of thought of this. It’s going be on his body forever. But it’d be meaningful to his battles. He had looked online about cover up tattoos and self-harm. Eddie was brought to tears in the first video. The young girl telling her story. That’s what made him change his mind.

 

“Eddie, are you sure?” Bill asks for verification.

 

“I’m absolutely sure, Billy. I’ve never been so sure in my life,” Eddie replies.

 

“You know, if you feel forced, you don’t-” Ben is cut off by Eddie.

 

“Ben, I want to do this. I don’t want to look at my arms and see the scars, I want to see beautiful art on them. I want to think of the tattoos as my journey,” Eddie says seriously. “I want don’t want to wear those sweatshirts anymore.”

 

“Okay, we’ll set up an appointment,” Mike says, grabbing Eddie’s hand and squeezing it slightly. “Have any thoughts of designs?”

 

“I have thought of something,” Eddie replies to Mike’s question.

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Richie asks.

 

“Nope, not saying!” Eddie laughs.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Eds!” Richie yells back.

 

“Alright, alright, relax,” Bev quiets them down. “We’ll let you know when we’re taking you, sweetie.”

 

“Thanks, Bevvie,” He hugs her.

 

Eddie’s excited to get the tattoos.

 

\--------------------

 

Today was the day Eddie would get his tattoo. The Losers made the appointment made for the day of when Eddie… you know. They stop the van outside a tattoo shop that was doing free scar cover up tattoos called Chain Link Passion.

 

“You ready, baby?” Bill asks.

 

“Yeah,” Eddie says, a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

 

They all step out of the van and head inside. At the desk, a man that looks around in his early 30’s, notices them.

 

“Hi, you got an appointment?” The man, who’s name tag says that his name is Flynn, asks to the group.

 

“Yes, under ‘Kaspbrak’.” Mike replies.

 

“Ah, yes, I got a call about that. Who here is getting tattooed?” Flynn asks.

 

“That would be me,” Eddie says, “Eddie Kaspbrak.”

 

“Hiya, Eddie, I’m Flynn. C’mon back,” Flynn says, inviting Eddie into a private tattooing room. “I like doing the cover up tattoos privately. That cool with you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” the younger boy says. “I have an idea for the tattoos. Here,” Eddie takes out a piece of paper with the design. The paper is decorated with roses and 

 

“These are beautiful. Did you draw them yourself?”

 

“Yeah. Made them the other day.”

 

“Okay, let’s get started.”

 

Flynn gets the transfer paper and marks where the tattoos will be on Eddie’s forearms. Then he busts out the ink and the tattoo gun. Eddie bites down on gummy bears Richie gave him, because some of the areas would be painful. In two hours, the first arm is done. When he looks down, he barely sees the scars anymore. The things that he once covered up with long sleeved shirts now covered by art that he made. After a ten minute break, they go back to work to Eddie’s other arm. More pain, more gummy bears. About another two hours later, the tattoos are done.

 

Eddie walks to the mirror and once he sees his tattoos, he wants to cry. The scars are pretty much non-existent now. The roses he drew were such a vibrant red, almost like the blood he saw all those years ago, but with another meaning.

 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you,” Eddie says.

 

“You’re welcome, Eddie,” Flynn replies. “C’mon, let’s bandage them up.”

 

Flynn wraps saran wrap around Eddie’s arms and tapes them in place.

 

“Alright. You’re done, buddy,” Flynn pats Eddie on the shoulder.

 

“Thank you. Thank you, Flynn,” Eddie hugs Flynn.

 

Eddie and Flynn leave the room and Eddie sees his lovers in the waiting area.

 

“Oh, my God!” Stan says upon seeing Eddie.

 

“They’re amazing!” Ben compliments.

 

“Damn, you drew these? Holy shit!” Richie exclaims.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Eddie replies. He notices that Bev’s arm is a little red, kind of like what his arms are like now. “Bev, you okay? Your arm…”

 

“Wanna tell him, boys?”

 

“We decided to not have you go through this alone,” Mike said.

 

Mike, Ben and Stan take off their shirts while Richie rolls up his left pant leg and Bev rolls up her short sleeve. They all had a tattoo where a scar was.

 

Bev’s tattoo was on her shoulder, where her scar was when her father had thrown a beer bottle at her and it had cut her. The tattoo was of the bisexual flag, in the shape of a heart.

 

Stanley’s tattoo was on his chest, when he had heart surgery when he was a little kid. He had a history of heart issues and he also hated the scar he had, always wearing shirts while they swam in the quarry. His tattoo was of a dove, with its wings spread out.

 

Ben’s tattoo was on his stomach, where Henry Bowers had branded him all that long ago. The tattoo was of a calla lily. Calla lilies were Ben’s favorite flower, and the stem trailed down his right leg.

 

Mike’s tattoo was also on his stomach, more toward the center and underneath his belly button. It was a quote from Dear Evan Hansen which read, “When you’re broken on the ground, you will be found” in cursive writing, which was recognized as Eddie’s. Eddie loved the musical, just jamming out with Mike whenever he felt depressed.

 

Bill’s tattoo was on his wrist, when Bill accidentally cut himself on his father’s rusty ass boat. It was of Georgie’s birth date, 9-28-01. Georgie had went missing in 2008, but was found a year later, nothing harmed. This made Bill more and more protective of his lovers.

 

And lastly, Richie’s tattoo was on his calf. Richie had a scar there when he wiped out on his bike a couple years back. It was of a dagger, with a pentagram at the handle. Richie was drawn to the Wiccan religion, not exactly identifying himself with it, but interested to maybe practice it.

 

“You did that… for me?” Eddie was close to crying now.

 

“Of course. You had a rough time that day, and we felt that it was fair to do this. Because we love you,” Bill says.

 

Eddie’s tears become too much, and he wrapped his arms around his partners.

 

“I love you, too,” Eddie replies.

 

The Losers leave the shop, feeling closer than ever. Eddie felt more safe now that he knew he’d be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. This was another emotional one. Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed.
> 
> By the way, let me know in the comments if you want an Until Dawn AU or a Beyond: Two Souls AU.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
